teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Required Reading/Transcript
: LYDIA: voiceover Previously on Teen Wolf... : LYDIA: What does the book do? : VALACK: It triggers the memory centers of the brain. If you've seen them, if they've done something to you... Then the book will help you remember. : VALACK: You brought a Kitsune. : SCOTT: Kira, please... stop. : KIRA: I'm not doing anything. It's just happening. : SCOTT: I think I might have stopped her from killing Lucas. I mean, she nearly took off his head. ( ) : SCOTT: Kira! ( ) : THEO: Hey, slow down. : THEO: Come on, we gotta get up. Come on! : MALIA: It was her... : THEO: Who? : MALIA: The Desert Wolf. : STILES: AHHHHHHH! : DONOVAN: Don't worry, Stiles... I'm just gonna eat your legs! : STILES: AHHHHHHHH! ( ) FLASHFORWARD-- BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL, END OF EPISODE : SCOTT: Ughhhhh... : MELISSA: Come on! Come on, honey, let's go. : MELISSA: Okay... sorry... : SCOTT: Wait... What is that? : MELISSA: A bronchodilator. It'll work. : MELISSA: Malia, come on! RUN! : SCOTT: We never should have read that book... TITLE CARD & OPENING CREDITS BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL fleet of Sheriff's cruisers with their lights flashing have arrived at the school, including Deputy Clark and Sheriff Stilinski. The deputies, all carrying flashlights to help them see through the night's darkness, walk toward the lacrosse field, where one of the male deputies flips on the field lights. Stilinski is seen standing in the middle of the field, where eight holes have been dug in a tight formation BEACON COUNTY SHERIFF'S STATION : STILINSKI: Chimeras. : STILES: Two dead Chimeras-- : MALIA: --And eight new ones-- : STILES: So, that's ten in all. : STILINSKI: I'm thinking maybe eleven... : STILINSKI: Our station tech guys confirmed something for me... They said both the holding cell lock and cameras could have malfunctioned because of something electromagnetic. You said that, uh, these guys-- : MALIA: --Dread Doctors-- : STILINSKI: exasperatedly Are we really calling them that? : MALIA: So, they broke Donovan out? : STILINSKI: It's how they got into Eichen, isn't it? : MALIA: Donovan's a Chimera. : STILINSKI: Yeah, but... Is he a failure like Lucas and Tracy? : MALIA: If he is, he's probably dead. : STILINSKI: Not until I've seen a body. : STILINSKI: You're uncharacteristically quiet... : STILES: Yeah... Sorry, I'm, uh... I'm just trying to think about it. Uh... These are all teenagers, right? So, now shouldn't we be trying to figure out why these teenagers? If the Dread Doctors, if they went through all that-- burying them, killing them, breaking one of them out of jail... : STILINSKI: They couldn't have been chosen at random. : MALIA: They had to have something in common. : STILINSKI: Something that made them right for this experiment. : STILES: Something that made them special. PARRISH'S APARTMENT : PARRISH: Arms up. This way, you can block attacks to your face and your head while always keeping your eyes on your enemy. : PARRISH: Ready? : PARRISH: It's all right. You're not going to be perfect after only a few tries. : LYDIA: I'm okay. Keep going. : PARRISH: You sure? Maybe we should stop after a few. : LYDIA: Why? : PARRISH: I don't want your stitches to get un-stitched. : LYDIA: They're fine. : LYDIA: sighing See? No blood. : LYDIA: Ready when you are. : PARRISH: What did you do wrong? : LYDIA: Uh... I forgot to keep my arms up. : PARRISH: Right. But don't worry-- your muscles have memory. With enough practice, they'll remember for you. : PARRISH: What's wrong? What is it? : LYDIA: Muscle memory... BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : THEO: So, basically, we're looking for abnormal behavior? : SCOTT: Anyone acting a little off or a little weird. : THEO: Isn't everyone a little weird in high school? : SCOTT: Yeah, good point. : THEO: You remember Tracy went on a killing spree after reading that? : SCOTT: You think it's a bad idea? : THEO: I think Malia almost getting run down by a car could've been bad... : THEO: Well, that's why you guys haven't finished it, right? : SCOTT: We're going to. : THEO: Scott, I came here hoping to find a pack-- I wasn't planning on watching one fall apart. : SCOTT: The book's all we've got. : THEO: Then I'll read it, too. MCCALL HOUSE : LYDIA: My mom's book club usually has more wine. : STILES: Well, they also probably didn't read books that cause violent hallucinations... : SCOTT: That's why Malia's here. : KIRA: So none of us go running into traffic? : SCOTT: Or worse. : MALIA: Like what happened to Judy. : MALIA: Chapter fourteen. : LYDIA: Maybe I should have my mother read it. She might remember a girl with a tail leaping off the ceiling and attacking everyone. : STILES: Yeah, if it works... : LYDIA: It has to. : SCOTT: What does that mean? : LYDIA: I think I saw them during my surgery. When I look at the cover of the book, it's almost like... : THEO: A memory trying to surface. : LYDIA: Yeah. : KIRA: Isn't that what Valack wanted when he wrote it? : LYDIA: If they did something to me, I want to know what it is. MCCALL PACK : SCOTT: Anyone feel any thing yet? : KIRA: Tired. : LYDIA: Hungry. : THEO: I think he meant the book... : MALIA: What did you do to your shoulder? : STILES: What are you talking about? : MALIA: I can smell the blood. What happened? : STILES: Jeep died on me again. I went to check the engine, the hood fell on it. : STILES: Wait, so... How much-How much do you remember, anyway? With the accident? Did it play like a movie in your head, or was it like being completely in it again? : MALIA: In it. : STILES: Was it just the crash? Nothing else? : MALIA: Niothing. : SCOTT: You're not giving up, are you? : KIRA: Just resting my eyes... SINEMA : JOSH: My glowstick broke. : HAYDEN: No, it ran out of glow. They don't last forever. : JOSH: Can I have my money back? : HAYDEN: God, I hate All Ages Night. : LIAM: Forty-three dollars. : HAYDEN: I said I don't want your money. : LIAM: You said I owe you two hundred. : HAYDEN: Liam, just forget it-- : HAYDEN: Perfect. : LIAM: Hayden. Hayden! : HAYDEN: I gotta be honest, Liam-- if you're trying to be a good guy, I really don't care. : LIAM: I'm just trying to make up for the sixth grade. : HAYDEN: Nothing will make up for the sixth grade. : LIAM: You want to keep hating me? Go for it. You said I owe you two hundred. So, here's forty-three more. MCCALL HOUSE but Theo has fallen asleep while reading the novel; Lydia dozing while sitting back in the armchair, Stiles seated on the floor with his head resting on a pillow placed on Malia's legs as Malia lays scrunched up in the fetal position on half the couch, her hood up over her face while Scott sits sprawled next to her on the other end of the couch. Theo watches with an intrigued expression, ensuring that everyone is truly asleep before walking up the stairs to the second floor. He gently opens the door to Scott's room, where Kira has fallen asleep on his bed with the book resting next to her. After a moment, Theo realizes that Kira is mumbling in her sleep and takes his phone out of his pocket so he can record her voice on audio : KIRA: weakly Watashi... wa shi... no shisha... da... Watashi wa... shi no... shishada... BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : SCOTT: What if we need some kind of trigger? Wasn't Malia driving when she remembered the crash? : STILES: Yeah, but how are we supposed to trigger a memory that we don't remember? : SCOTT: Maybe it's a delayed thing? Maybe you have to wait a couple hours to see what happens. : KIRA: ...That wasn't me. I swear. : SCOTT: We keep an eye on each other today, okay? : STILES: Yes, and keep an eye out for eight other potentially homicidal Chimeras. : KIRA: And keep an eye out for the Dread Doctors... : STILES: Starting to see the appeal of a third eye! BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : MRS. FINCH: So, while introducing the African Cane Toad sounded like a good way to deal with Australia's infestation of the grey-backed beetle. Unfortunately, the toad also decided to eat everything else in sight. And, everything that tried to eat the toad-- from crocodiles to household pets-- quickly died from the poison they secreted. A perfect example of an invasive species. One hundred and two toads introduced in 1935 became 1.5 billion by 2010. Once an invasive species is introduced, everything changes. : MRS. FINCH: Wise decision, Sydney. : MRS. FINCH: Lydia, you know it's for the best. : SYDNEY: I was just looking for your mom. I mean, Mrs. Martin. : LYDIA: Are you okay? : SYDNEY: Does this look okay? : LYDIA: How long has it been happening? : SYDNEY: Three years... : LYDIA: Years? : SYDNEY: It's stress. I've tried everything-- medication, acupuncture, hypnosis... : LYDIA: Have you tried not taking the hardest classes in school? : LYDIA: Let me see it. Maybe I can help cover it up. FLASHBACK-- EICHEN HOUSE, 2003 :: NATALIE: I told you to stay in the car. Lydia, I told you to stay in the car... Stay in the car! :: NATALIE: Why have you done this? I told you to stay in the car... Lydia, I said, stay in the car! :: LORRAINE: They're coming, Lydia. They're coming for all of us. END FLASHBACK : SCOTT: Lydia? Are you okay? : LYDIA: I'm okay... I'm fine. : THEO: You remembered something. : LYDIA: Not about the Dread Doctors. Nothing about them or the surgery. : SCOTT: What was it? : LYDIA: My grandmother... At Eichen House. : NATALIE: Lydia? Lydia? Oh, my God! What happened? Are you all right? : LYDIA: Mom, I'm fine. It was nothing. : NATALIE: Was it a blackout? Did you faint? : LYDIA: Yeah... Yeah, I fainted. Mom, I'm fine. I promise. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : MASON: Not into sci-fi? : MASON: That's the book, isn't it? I thought you guys were supposed to finish reading it last night. : KIRA: Yeah... I kind of... haven't, yet. : KIRA: I don't know what's wrong with me. I mean, I can't... I can barely read it. : MASON: Okay, uh... This is gonna sound weird, but... Do you speak Japanese? : KIRA: No. I'm also half-Korean, and I don't speak Korean. And I'm pushing a C-average in English. : MASON: Okay. Well, I've been doing some reading on Kitsunes... : KIRA: How come? : MASON: ...'Cause I met one? : KIRA: Oh. Right. : MASON: Do you know why people in Japan answer the phone "Moshi moshi?" : KIRA: Because "moshi" means "hello." : MASON: Yeah, but there's a reason why have to say it twice on the phone-- because, according to Japanese folklore, Fox spirits have difficulty with language. And the way that you prove that you're not a fox when you answer the phone, you say "moshi" twice. The important part is "Moshi moshi" confuses Kitsunes because it's a language trick. So is the book. You know, it's just one long language trick. : KIRA: That's why I can't read it? : MASON: It's affecting the Fox part of you, confusing it. : KIRA: ...I swear that wasn't me. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : MRS. FINCH: You forgot to sign it. : MRS. FINCH: Are you going to tell me why you're dropping? : SCOTT: It's a schedule thing... : MRS. FINCH: Why did you take this class to begin with? Isn't it a prerequisite for the college you want? : SCOTT: It just doesn't matter. It's too much... time... too much work. : MRS. FINCH: To become a veterinarian? : MRS. FINCH: Scott? : MRS. FINCH: I don't think you should drop... : MRS. FINCH: Scott? What's happening? : SCOTT: I think... : SCOTT: ...I'm having an asthma attack. : MRS. FINCH: Someone... Someone get the nurse! FLASHBACK-- BEACON HILLS PARK/MEMORIAL HOSPITAL, 2003 :: YOUNG SCOTT: Mom... :: YOUNG MELISSA: You're okay, sweetheart. You just need to breathe, okay? :: YOUNG SCOTT: Where's Roxy? :: YOUNG MELISSA: Sweetheart, she didn't make it... :: YOUNG SCOTT: Where's Roxy? :: MELISSA: Try not to talk. Try not to talk. END FLASHBACK : MRS. FINCH: Scott? Scott, you need to breathe. : MRS. FINCH: Scott? Scott, look at me. I need to know where your inhaler is. Is it in your locker? : MRS. FINCH: Scott? Some-someone's got to have an inhaler. one of you, find someone. Scott. Scott! Scott! BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : BRETT: I don't know, dude. Everyone at Devenford's pretty abnormal to me... : MASON: All right. What else is there to look for? There's heightened strength, smell, hearing, speed... : BRETT: Uh, able to see in the dark. : MASON: Glowing eyes. : BRETT: Eyes that reflect the light. : MASON: Visible scorpion stingers protruding out of limbs? : BRETT: Yeah... Or three-foot lizard tails. : LIAM: Sorry... : BRETT: What's up with those two? : MASON: Sixth grade-- that's not the best year for Liam's anger management issues. There was a... This fight in the hallways, Liam and this other guy. Hayden sort of accidentally walked into it. And this is her yearbook photo. : BRETT: Ah, damn. : MASON: Yeah. : BRETT: Ow. What did she do to him? : JOSH: Does anyone here have asthma? Anyone got an inhaler? : LIAM: Scott... BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : LIAM: I've got it! I've got the inhaler! : LIAM: Scott... : LIAM: Scott, come on. : LIAM: Scott! : SCOTT: ...Thanks. BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : STILES: Okay, then what are we doing here if you've already had your suppressed memory? : LYDIA: It wasn't the right memory. I remembered my grandmother in Eichen House. There was nothing to do with surgery, nothing to do with the Dread Doctors... So, if I've read the book, why don't I have the full memory of my experience with them? : STILES: I'm not supposed to know that, am I? : LYDIA: No. Something... happened during the surgery. But now, I think that maybe, it has more to do with me being a Banshee... : LYDIA: It's not my memory, Stiles. : STILES: It's someone elses. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : MALIA: Why haven't you said anything? : THEO: About what? : MALIA: The rest of my memory-- the Desert Wolf. Why didn't you tell Scott? : THEO: I didn't think you wanted me to... : MALIA: I don't. : MALIA: Are you going to want to know why? : THEO: Not really. : MALIA: You think you're doing me a favor? Like I'm going to owe you now? : THEO: I don't need any favors. : MALIA: Then what do you want? : THEO: I want in the pack. : MALIA: That's not up to me. : THEO: If you want to tell Scott what you saw, tell him. If you've got something else in mind, I'm okay with that, too. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : HAYDEN: Oh, come on! You were supposed to go wait in the parking lot. : CLARK: And you're supposed to be embarrassed by your parents, not your sister. By the way, guess where I found this? In your jeans, about to go in the laundry. Do I have to remind you one bottle costs two hundred dollars? : HAYDEN: Sorry... : HAYDEN: What? : LIAM: Nothing... : CLARK: Was that Liam Dunbar? He got cute. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : THEO: You gonna be okay? : SCOTT: Yeah, um... I think it was just the memory hitting me-- psychosomatic thing. : SCOTT: Did you want to talk about something? : THEO: No, it can wait... : SCOTT: No, no, it's okay. What's up? : THEO: Last night, you guys all fell asleep. I went upstairs to check on Kira. She was sleeping, but... : SCOTT: You heard her speaking Japanese. : THEO: I didn't just hear it. : KIRA: recording Watashi... wa shi... no shishada... : SCOTT: That is... That is what she said at the club. : THEO: I found a website that can translate it. It means, roughly... "I am the Messenger of Death." : THEO: She gets worse? : SCOTT: Ugh... Yeah... Something is... Something's happening to her. She's got this aura all around her. It's hard to explain. Well, I guess it's supposed to be part of her. But now it looks... different. Almost like it's taking over. I don't know. Something's happening. And, to be honest... : THEO: What? : SCOTT: I don't know if I can trust her anymore. : THEO: I hear it, too... : SCOTT: It's coming from the basement. BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : LYDIA: Can you turn the lights on? : STILES: Uh... Not going on. : LYDIA: Ask someone. : STILES: Hey, I thought this was more of an auditory thing? : LYDIA: I still wanna see what I'm hearing. : STILES: Makes sense... : MELISSA: Well, you've been having issues for the last hour. Maintenance is coming to check it out. For now, that floor is down to backup lighting. : MELISSA: I thought you said this was more of a hearing thing... : STILES: Auditory. : MELISSA: Yeah. : STILES: It's also a Lydia thing. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : SCOTT: This definitely isn't Kira... : THEO: It's a Chimera. BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : THE SURGEON: Hayden... Hayden... Hayden... Hayden... Hayden... : STILES: Mom? BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : SCOTT: Where's Kira? : MALIA: Still at the library. Stiles and Lydia are at the hospital. : THEO: Doing what? : MALIA: Lydia's trying to figure out what happened to her during the surgery. : SCOTT: How long are they gonna be there? : MALIA: They said they've just waiting for the power to go back on? BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL whose fingernails have extended into claws and whose teeth have grown into monstrous, Werewolf-like fangs, is viciously chewing on the electrical wires on the generator located on the roof of the hospital. He's seemingly unaffected by the electrical current coursing through him as he gnaws on the wires, eventually chewing all the way through the rubber and metal until the wires are cut completely SINEMA : PHIL: Well, the base pay is crap, but with tips you can make up to a grand in one night. : PHIL: Let's see what you got. : PHIL: ...Maybe less. : LIAM: Twenty-five dollars. : HAYDEN: Liam, please stop. : LIAM: I promised I'll pay you back. : HAYDEN: It doesn't matter now, and Phil takes half of it anyway, so... : LIAM: I know it's for your medication, so please-- just take the money. : HAYDEN: No, it wasn't your fault. : LIAM: I punched you in the face. : HAYDEN: I meant the shots... : LIAM: Oh. : HAYDEN: It's for mycophenalate. It's for a kidney transplant I had a few years ago. I work here so my sister doesn't have to pay for all of it. Now, can you just forget about it? I'll make it back somehow. : LIAM: So, does Phil really take half? : HAYDEN: Uh-huh. And never stops bragging about it. Just listen to him. : PHIL: It's not like they're gonna do anything-- they're all under the table and too young to be serving alcohol, anyway. : LIAM: Hayden... : LIAM: Can I ask you to do something else for me? : HAYDEN: What? : LIAM: Close your eyes. : HAYDEN: Are you kidding? : LIAM: Please? : HAYDEN: No. : LIAM: Just two seconds. I swear, I'm not gonna do anything. : HAYDEN: Why? : LIAM: All you have to do is close your eyes for three seconds. : HAYDEN: You said two. : LIAM: Okay, it was three. Three at the most. : HAYDEN: This is stupid. : LIAM: Just one second. : LIAM: Okay. Open them. BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL / DREAD DOCTORS OPERATING THEATER : JOSH: Please... Please, don't hurt me... Please... Please, don't hurt me. : THE SURGEON: Your condition worsens. BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : STILES: Mom...? FLASHBACK-- BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL, 2003 : STILES: Mom, what are you doing? : STILINSKI: Claudia? What are you doing up there? : CLAUDIA: I couldn't stand to be in that room anymore. Not with him looking at me like that. : STILINSKI: Claudia... : CLAUDIA: He's trying to hurt me! I don't care if you don't believe me, but he is. He's trying to kill me. : STILINSKI: No. That's not true. Come on down... : STILINSKI: Come on down. Come here. YOu have to remind yourself-- it's the disease. Remember what the dementia does? It gives you delusions. It makes you think that people are out to get you. : CLAUDIA: You don't see the way he looks at me... : STILINSKI: Claudia, he's ten years old. : CLAUDIA: He's trying to kill me! : CLAUDIA: Stop it! Stop looking at me like that! Stop it! Stop looking at me! : STILES: Mom... What are you do-- : STILES: Mom-- END FLASHBACK BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : SCOTT: You guys try to find Stiles and Lydia. I'm gonna find my mom. : MELISSA: Come on! : SCOTT: Wait, what is that? : MELISSA: A bronchodilator. It'll work. : MELISSA: Malia, come on! RUN! : SCOTT: We never should have read that book... BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : THEO: Stiles... You can't say anything. Please, don't say anything. : STILES: Why not? : THEO: Because I never said anything about Donovan. END CREDITS Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5A Category:Unfinished Transcripts